Please
by liblule
Summary: Here she was, two steps away from his door step, and about to make the biggest mistake of her young teenage life...


…. How did her life get so complicated and why did she always manage to tumble into situations like this. One would suppose it was her flair for the dramatic or her neurotic control issues. Whatever the reason may be, she knew now that challenging an original hybrid probably was not the best way to start her day. That was three months ago and look where it had landed her...

The rain was heavy; slicing through the trees and soaking her once pristine pink dress to the core. Her body shivered, breaths coming out in short pants of air. Her feet were caked in mud, darkened by the damp earth. She plowed through anyway, intent on reaching her destination by nightfall. Thunder echoed through the fog as her dead heart raced.

"why am I even going through with this" she mumbled to no one. Closing in on the property, her clear blue eyes scanned the house through an opening within the maples. The mansion was dark, no sign of life, but she knew he was there, could sense his presence a mile a way and sure enough, she could distinctively make out a low glow through the living room window.

"Probably celebrating his latest victory" she muttered bitterly. She mentally berated herself for even thinking that she could avoid him; that she would be able to resist. Here she was, two steps away from his door step, and about to make the biggest mistake of her young teenage life.

Her fist poised to knock, the door opened, a mocking sound emitting as it scratched the floor. There he stood in all his inhuman glory. She didn't dare look up, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would be smirking, his dimples on full display. Knowing precisely what she had come for. He moved aside, leaving her enough space to climb through yet not enough to not feel his presence directly beside her. He always knew how to put her on edge without pushing her over.

Unceremoniously plopping down on the ledge of his old oak desk, she drew in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Caroline took this time to study his features. His jaw was clenched, indicating he was annoyed with something but his eyes betrayed him, their dark empty irises were devoid of emotion, nothing but a hallow shell.

"You look like hell kitten" he drawled while poring himself a glass of Cognac. Her expression contorted in rage and she slapped him hard across the face. "I am not your kitten" she screeched, her chest heaving, eyes blazing with fury.

He put the glass down gently with one hand, rubbing his now swollen cheek with the other. The mild amusement etched on his face moments ago gone, replaced by a hard look, one she had previously learned was anything but good.

In a flash, she was pinned back against the desk, his right hand squeezing her neck as her feet were left dangling lightly off the floor. He slowly bent down, until he reached her ear lobe.

"Careful love, you and I both know why you're here…" he whispered. If she had a heart, it would have probably burst out of her chest by now. He released her neck and stood up but his body blocked her from moving; his arrogant smirk firmly in place.

His thumb came up to her knee, drawing lazy circles around the tip and her numb body responded in kind. He seemed to enjoy when she didn't protest. It moved up her thigh at an excruciating pace and her head bent down to lie on his firm chest. His finger stopped short at the hem of her dress, which through their little interlude had risen unsurprisingly high. He toyed with it but then stepped back to admire her, with a critical glare as she all but moaned at the loss of contact.

Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, her head shaking "I can't do this, please why couldn't you have found someone else. I'd betray my family, my friends. I would lose everything I hold dear, this is wrong, you're wrong, you're a cold hearted bastard, you take what you want and consequences be damned, but not me I can't, I won't! Her voice had gone up a few octaves during the course of her speech, tears now spilling freely down her cold cheeks. He seemed to consider this, but nonetheless approached her once more.

Taking her face into the palm of his hands, he traced her lips ever so slightly. Staring into his dark blue eyes only added to her guilt.

She shook her head once more, "I can't" she feebly protested. "Beg for me love" He whispered haughtily and she froze.

" No" She would no be reduced to a slave simply for his amusement. His eyes turned cold, " Beg for it Caroline" he said once more inches away from her mouth. Her last shred of dignity flew out the door when she finally conceded…her head hung low.

"Please" she begged and Klaus greedily obliged his little spitfire.


End file.
